


The Banquet

by Nomanono



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanono/pseuds/Nomanono
Summary: (LINK TO INTERACTIVE FICTION) Yuri's silver medal leaves his relationship with Victor uncomfortably ill-defined. What happens at the annual banquet after the Grand Prix?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically part of the When It's Real series, but all you really need to know is:  
> \- Victor re-emphasized getting married when Yuri wins gold  
> \- Yuri implied wanting to wait to further their relationship, physically, until they're married
> 
> This fic currently has **10 different endings** , based largely on who Yuri talks to, whether Yuri and Victor get drunk, and in what combination. Some endings are G - 100% fluff! Some are Teen - angstier/saucier! Some are explicit smut! None of these endings are canonical to the fic series.
> 
> If you find anything that feels non-sequitur, out of character, or unclear, please let me know; editing interactive fics is hard. If you're feeling extra generous, I love knowing what endings people get so I can tune their difficulty as needed.

Yuri stood next to Victor in the elevator, dressed in the suit Victor had gotten him for his birthday. Victor had helped him into it, futzing over his tie and cufflinks until he was satisfied that Yuri looked perfect. As they descended from their room a weight settled in Yuri's stomach, remembering last year's event. 

The ballroom glittered with ostentatious chandeliers and twinkling candelabras, music playing beneath the noise of conversation and clinking glasses celebrating the season. 

"Victor!" one of the hosts called. She had a lilting French accent, and Victor switched easily to speak to her _en francais_. Yuri found himself alone, much the same as last year, and glanced around the ballroom.

[Continue Playing Off Site](http://nomastuff.com/whenitsreal.html#.a%24ImRyaW5rcyI=,MA==%24InZpY3Rvcl9kcmlua3Mi,MA==%24InRpbWUi,MA==%24InZpY3RvcnNfc2lkZSI=,MA==%24InRhbGtfcGhpY2hpdCI=,MA==%24InRhbGtfY2VsZXN0aW5vIg==,MA==%24InRhbGtfeXVyaW8i,MA==%24InRhbGtfamoi,MA==%24InRhbGtfY2hyaXMi,MA==%24ImVuZGluZ3Mi,MA==.v)


	2. Our Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from the [Interactive Fanfic](http://www.nomastuff.com/whenitsreal.html). Play first to avoid spoilers!

Victor Nikiforov stood in the center of a cloud of smiling faces, ever pleasant, ever beautiful, and to all appearances ever engaged with the conversation around him.

But his mind was somewhere else entirely.

_This is our one year anniversary, Yuri_ , Victor thought, _even if you don’t remember it_.

No matter who was speaking to him, he couldn’t help the occasional glance to Yuri. He kept his fiance - _that has a nice ring to it_ \- in his peripheral vision, watching as he traveled between friends and competitors.

_A year ago, at this banquet. That’s when I fell in love with you, Katsuki Yuri._

He’d been doing exactly what he was doing now - floating amongst the crowds, gold medal hanging from his neck - wondering, idly, why it felt empty. Five time grand prix champion, Victor Nikiforov, and all he could think was ‘what now?’

It all felt tired, old. Used up. A known quantity. And Victor lived for surprise.

Then, the sixth place skater - Yuri Katsuki (he remembered the first time Yakov had said it, when the final bracket was announced: Yuri Katsuki) - had gotten a little too drunk. He’d never spoken to Victor before, and Victor always got the impression that he was an introvert, more focused on work than friendships.

Only then Yuri Katsuki blossomed. Drunk and uninhibited, the sixth place skater became the life of the party. He dragged juniors and seniors alike into his sloppily clothed - and then hardly clothed - shenanigans, moving like Victor had never seen him move on the ice. Moving Victor like he had never been moved on the ice.

_When you didn’t have that voice in your head, telling you you weren’t good enough, you were free,_ Victor thought.

And this skater, this skater who had never spoken to him, came up and wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist and begged for him. Looked at him with eyes so ripe and earnest that for several heartbeats Victor couldn’t even breathe.

_You begged me to coach you, and I thought…_ Victor winced, visibly, and Chris raised an eyebrow at him.

“Something on your mind?” Chris asked.

“It’s nothing.”


	3. Too Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from the [Interactive Fic](http://nomastuff.com/whenitsreal.html). Play first to avoid spoilers!
> 
> This is **Ending #1: Too Drunk**  
>  To get this ending, just keep making Yuri drink until his status reaches "Very Drunk" - then have him dance!

_Oh, a dance floor_ , Yuri mused as he twirled onto the wooden expanse. He was lost in a strange mix of sensation, emotion, and far too much alcohol. All of it came out in a grotesque mix of limbs, gyrating and extending and twitching to the beat.

Everything grew too hot far too fast, but that was easy to solve. Tie? Loosened. Jacket? Off. Dress shirt? Eh, don't need that either. 

He spun around, twirling, wondering what Yurio would think of his attempted pirouette. Wondering about Yurio. So angry.

Always so angry. 

Except when he wasn't. Though the two seemed in no way predictable. 

Yuri wondered where Victor was. Wished Victor were with him. 

There was Chris, next to him, supporting him -- or spinning him? He liked Chris. Chris was -- oh, where did he go?

"You've had too much, Yuri."

That was Victor. _Victor_. Yuri sank into sturdy arms but the world kept spinning, sending them both into orbit around this glittery celestial ballroom. How nice.

\----

"Are you alright, Yuri?" 

The ground was vibrating underneath him. It was dark, and quiet, but it smelled like Victor. When did Victor start having a smell?

'I'm fine' Yuri tried to say, but it came out as: "Hhngh."

\----

"That's it; get it all out."

Yuri heaved. Again? How long had it been like this. His mouth tasted terrible and his whole body hurt. He groaned, opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was more bile. 

"Let it out."

\----

Yuri was surrounded in something soft and dense; he was warm now, and his back felt incredible. Someone was rubbing between his shoulder blades. 

"Try to drink some water," Victor said. 

Glass touching his lips. He opened them, felt the cool fluid, and almost immediately sputtered as it hit his stomach. He careened against the solidity beside him. 

"Just a little more." 

\----

"Victor..." was that the first time he'd been able to say something?

"I'm here, Yuri," Victor said. "What do you need?"

They were in the bathroom. Victor had brought in pillows and blankets, and a tray with water, pills, and a packet of crackers sat on the counter. Yuri was curled up around the toilet, his head in Victor's lap, and when he looked up Victor was smiling. 

Exhausted. Eyes bloodshot. But smiling.

"Victor," Yuri repeated, and just fell back into Victor's lap.

\----

Yuri woke up. 

His stomach still turned, his head throbbed, but he no longer felt like he would throw up at the slightest jostling. He tried to sit up, found himself too weak, and collapsed back into Victor's lap.

"Yuri?" Victor had been asleep. Yuri could hear him yawn.

"Mmm," Yuri responded. 

Warm fingers sifted through Yuri's hair, petting gently at his scalp. 

"Why did you drink so much?" Victor asked.

"I can't marry my fiance," Yuri muttered, and hadn't realized it was true until the words were past his lips. In fact, giving a name to the unsettled feeling in his stomach nearly made him vomit again. His throat tightened up and he sat up as quickly as he could, bowing over the toilet bowl. 

"I just want to be with you," Yuri cried out, only then there was more coming out of his mouth, worse, acid. 

\----

"Easy," Victor said, hand on his back again.

"No!" Yuri said in between spitting. "No, it's not easy! I tried as hard as I could, I gave everything I had, I broke your world record and it _still_ wasn't enough to be with you!" 

He threw up again, head spinning. Tears joined spit in the toilet bowl.

"Everything I am is not enough," Yuri sobbed. 

\----

Yuri went boneless, bawling into the toilet bowl, hands white-knuckled on the porcelain. 

"I'm not enough," he repeated again and again.

" _Yuri!_ "

Victor was crying, too, Yuri realized, feeling dampness on his hand as Victor held it. 

"Yuri, you are enough," Victor said. He wiped Yuri's face and then hugged him fully, clutching the smaller skater. 

"You showed me love," Victor said. 

"Then _say it_ ," Yuri tried not to scream. Thought he would throw up again if he did. "You've never said it, Victor. You've never --"

"It's our anniversary."

\----

That stopped Yuri in his tracks.

"What?" Yuri asked.

Victor pulled back, eyes still swollen with tears. 

"Last year," Victor said. "At the banquet. I saw you dance. I saw you when you were too drunk to worry about yourself." 

Victor was smiling, tears under control now but eyes still glinting. "I couldn't stop looking at you. No one could. I'd felt lost the entire night. My medal felt worthless. I had no idea what to do with the rest of my life." 

No one had noticed. Victor was good enough to keep all of that turmoil far below the surface. "Then you came up to me and begged me to be your coach, Yuri. I felt alive again. I fell in love with you. I've loved you this whole time." 

And then, because Yuri had a silent cascade of tears flowing down his cheeks, Victor repeated it:

"I love you, Yuri."

\----

No matter how many times Yuri wiped at his eyes, he couldn't quite clear the tears away. 

"Last year you were drinking because you were upset about your performance. This year... you were drinking because of me. I hurt you," Victor said. He'd had a long time to think about it while Yuri slept.

"I shouldn't have held our relationship over you that way," Victor said. "I thought it would inspire you. But now it's causing this."

Yuri just kept staring, still sick, still exhausted, still fog-headed and half-numb but hearing every single word. 

"I should have told you I loved you a long time ago," Victor said. "And I should have asked you this properly instead of teasing it at dinner."

He lifted Yuri's hand to his cheek, leaned into it. For a moment he was silent, inhaling, exhaling, and then, with all the love in the world: 

"Will you marry me, Katsuki Yuri?"


	4. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from the [Interactive Fic](http://nomastuff.com/whenitsreal.html). Play first to avoid spoilers!
> 
> This is **Ending #2: The Wedding**  
>  To get this ending, talk to Otabek without pestering Yurio.

Yuri didn't mean to talk to Otabek. The Khazakhstani skater had never shown a particular appreciation for human company, and Yuri, habitually shy, wasn't about to bridge that gap. 

Unfortunately, Yuri's grace was largely contained to the ice rink, and he wound up dodging a waiter only to bump into Otabek's side.

"Sorry," Yuri muttered. "I was trying to --" he stopped, realizing how intently Otabek was staring at him. "What?"

"You skated well," Otabek said. "You broke Victor's record."

"I - well, Yurio did too."

Otabek didn't answer that. He was looking through the crowd, though Yuri couldn't see at whom.

"You would have won gold, if it weren't for Victor," Otabek said.

For a second, Yuri nodded. Then, his brain caught up to what Otabek had actually said and he did a double take.

"What?" Yuri blinked.

"After your performance," Otabek said, "before Yuri went on. Victor found him. He said he would skate again, but you were still deciding."

Yuri frowned. He had a sinking feeling in his chest, a tightness in his throat.

"Victor told him it was his time to fly," Otabek said. He finally turned to face Yuri again: "Victor knew Yurio would only give it his all if it meant keeping you in competition. He said exactly what he needed to say to make Yuri beat you."

A frigid chill enveloped Yuri, like he'd tumbled on the ice. 

"He... but--" and the world fell away.

\----

"Is it true?" Yuri asked Victor. 

He wasn't polite. He'd gone right into the middle of Victor's circle, grabbed his hand, and pulled him away. He hadn't stopped pulling until they'd left the ballroom and found themselves in a quiet side hall interrupted only by the occasional kitchen staff.

"Yuri," Victor smiled, "What's going on?"

"Did you go to Yurio before his free skate and inspire him to beat me?" 

Victor blinked. "I --" 

"Did you!?" Yuri was losing control of his voice. He took a deep breath, nostrils flared, and stared at Victor.

"Yes," Victor said. And when Yuri recoiled like he'd been burned, Victor caught his wrist. "I wanted to be on the ice with you. Yurio wanted to be on the ice with you."

"And what about me?" Yuri choked. "I wanted to _marry_ you! And now I learn that _you're_ the one who stopped me?"

There was only silence and an unreadable expression on Victor's face. 

"Now who's selfish," Yuri whispered.

\----

"I am," Yurio said. They both turned to see the little prima donna emerge from the ballroom. "I beat Victor's record, and now I want to beat Victor. But it's hollow if he's not at his best." Yurio glared at Victor before eyeing Yuri. "And he would only be at his best with you." A moment of quiet before he growled and admitted, begrudgingly, "and so would I."

Yuri stared back and forth between the two of them, furious and overwhelmed.

"You would have retired if you'd won gold," Victor said. "And I would have been lost again, just like before."

Yurio muttered under his breath: "I'm not good enough for him."

"But you would have had me," Yuri frowned to Victor. "Forever."

"Not on the ice," Victor said. He looped an arm around Yurio's shoulders and pulled him close, much to Yurio's dismay. "Not where we need you."

"Eck! I didn't sign up for this!" Yurio said, pushing Victor away and giving a last glare at Yuri. "See you on the ice, pig." They watched the door jutter on its hinges as he stormed back to the ballroom. 

Yuri leaned against the wall in silence. Victor let him be for a moment before sidling beside him. 

"Do you know what it feels like, Victor, to lose your marriage by twelve tenths of a point?" Yuri whispered. "Because of your fiance?"

Victor reached for Yuri's hand, spinning the golden band there with his thumb.

"No. Because my marriage is still on," Victor said. "And my fiance has all the points he needs." 

Yuri's face contorted in confusion. 

"Do you want to marry me, Katsuki Yuri?" Victor asked.

"Yes," Yuri said, almost before the question ended. 

"Then let's get married."

\----

Phichit straightened Yuri's tie for the umpteenth time, flounced Yuri's hair, and then stood back. 

"You look perfect," Phichit decided. "Are you ready?"

Yuri just grinned. 

"Good!" Phichit laughed. The music began and Phichit gave Yuri a push. "That's your cue!" 

It was _Yuri on Ice_ , playing from a portable speaker Chris had hooked up to Victor's phone. Yuri walked down one side of the makeshift chapel, rows of chairs appropriated from the ballroom and occupied by their friends and rivals. Across the rows, Victor was walking too, primped and perfect. 

When wasn't Victor Nikiforov perfect?

Celestino waited for them in front of the assembled group, hands folded before him.

"I didn't know he could officiate," Yurio grumbled, only to be hushed by Otabek.

Yuri and Victor came together, taking each other's hands. Their eyes twinkled, misty. Victor's charming smile softened into something just for Yuri.

"I wasn't the happiest when Yuri came to me saying Victor Nikiforov would be his new coach," Celestino began as the music faded. "Then I saw them together on the ice. I watched what Yuri would do for Victor and the way Victor looked at Yuri and I thought: this is how it's supposed to be."

Celestino chuckled. "It's always good when you're right, right?" 

Yuri didn't hear much of what Celestino was saying. He was trying not to let his heart leap out of his chest, trying to memorize the way Victor's hands felt in his. Victor was brushing his thumb against Yuri's, counting the brown flecks in Yuri's irises, savoring each elastic moment that was simultaneously instant and ageless.

"I, Katsuki Yuri," Yuri repeated. The words were like a dream; he'd heard them said in so many dramas, so many times, and now he was saying them too. 

"I, Victor Nikiforov," Victor smiled. He was crying, little clear globes trailing down his cheeks and dripping off, and that made Yuri's start. 

"I do," Yuri said. 

"I do."

And it seemed silly, suddenly, that a gold medal had ever mattered, because there was nothing in the world, Yuri decided that could ever compare to this feeling. 

"--ounce you husbands for life. You may kiss," Celestino said.

And they did.


	5. Yurio's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from the [Interactive Fic](http://nomastuff.com/whenitsreal.html). Play first to avoid spoilers!
> 
> This is **Ending #3: Yurio's Confession**  
>  To get this ending, try to talk to Yurio until he looks at Yuri funny. Then, get Yuri drunk, talk to Otabek, and follow Yurio.

Yuri hadn't intended to talk to Otabek, but given the amount of alcohol in his system he was as good as a living pinball, bouncing between hard surfaces until one of them turned out to be human.

"Sorry," Yuri slurred. "I was trying to --" he stopped, realizing how intently Otabek was staring at him. "What?"

"You skated well," Otabek said. "You broke Victor's record."

"I - well, Yurio did too."

Otabek didn't answer that. He was looking through the crowd, though Yuri couldn't see at whom.

"You would have won gold, if it weren't for Victor," Otabek said.

For a second, Yuri nodded. Then, his brain caught up to what Otabek had actually said and he did a double take.

"What?" Yuri blinked.

"After your performance," Otabek said, "before Yuri went on. Victor found him. He said he would skate again, but you were still deciding."

Yuri frowned. He had a sinking feeling in his chest, a tightness in his throat that even the alcohol couldn't quite subdue.

"Victor told him it was his time to fly," Otabek said. He finally turned to face Yuri again: "Victor knew Yurio would only give it his all if it meant keeping you in competition. He said exactly what he needed to say to make Yuri beat you."

A frigid chill enveloped Yuri, like he'd tumbled on the ice. 

Suddenly Yurio's look made sense. Yuri turned back to the Russian fae and caught him staring, and this time Yuri didn't let him get away with it.

\----

"Yurio!" 

Yuri received a sharp glare and bared teeth as Yurio turned, slipping from Yakov's watchful eye. 

"What do you want," Yurio asked.

Yuri had misgivings, suddenly, and found that his mouth wouldn't open to say the things he wanted to say. Normally Yurio's attitude was like a yapping puppy - annoying but forgivable - but he seemed empowered by his medal tonight, the darkness more mature.

"Did you come to see what you lost?" Yurio asked, not even flicking his eyes down to the medal.

Yuri rubbed at the back of his neck. He'd had far too much alcohol to handle a conversation like this. But then, if he hadn't been drunk, he probably wouldn't have started it.

"Was it... really for me?" Yuri asked. That didn't come out how he wanted it. "Otabek said..."

Yurio glowered at the ground and then back up again. He smoothed his expression into something plain with considerable effort.

"Forget it," Yurio said.

"I..."

"I said forget it!" Yurio said, and instead of returning to his group, instead of walking back towards the table, Yurio stormed out of the ballroom altogether, into a back hallway. 

Victor looked up at the commotion, questioning Yuri with his eyes, before turning back to the ballroom.

\----

Drunk as he was, Yuri followed Yurio out into the hallway, surprised to find the boy on his knees, heels of his hands pressed against his eyes.

"Are you... crying?" Yuri asked, falling beside Yurio.

"BAKA!" Yurio shouted, shoving Yuri away, revealing that yes, yes he was. 

Yuri couldn't have handled this sober, and drunk his only reaction was to scoot close and listen as Yurio shook. His hand rested right next to Yurio's, just in case, but never wound up used. It took several minutes of this, punctuated by the occasional sniffle or Russian curse, for Yurio to calm himself down. When he did, he stared puffy-eyed at Yuri's hand, and that just made the tears start all over again.

"Oh.." Yuri frowned. He hadn't meant to cause that reaction. Why did it make Yurio cry? 

Wincing, afraid of making it worse, he set a hand on Yurio's back. He was expecting Yurio to lash out, so it wasn't Yurio's sudden motion that surprised him, but rather that the motion ended in a suffocating hug. Yurio's arms clamped over Yuri's ribs, crushing them together.

"Don't you ever leave me," Yurio cursed. "Don't you dare."


	6. Together On Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from the [Interactive Fic](http://nomastuff.com/whenitsreal.html). Play first to avoid spoilers!
> 
> This is **Ending #4: Together On Ice**  
>  To get this ending, have Yuri go to Victor while both are sober, and choose the pure option.

Yuri should have realized Victor would make time and space for him. He spent all of three seconds hovering on the edge of Victor's circle before Victor swept in, wrapped Yuri in his arms, and turned him to the gathered group.

"You all know my Yuri," Victor smiled down to him.

 _My Yuri_ , Yuri blushed.

"Congratulations on your medal."

"Good job on the new record."

"You set a high bar for next year."

"We can't wait to see all of you on the ice."

 _My Yuri_ , was all he heard; the rest of it just washed over him. 

"Can I steal my coach?" Yuri begged the crowd, and they made room for their exit. 

Yuri led Victor away, Victor more than happy to follow, and found them a pair of seats away from everyone else. Chris looked like he was about to approach, but Victor caught his eye and gestured for a moment. 

"Yuri," Victor said. "What is it?"

"If I want to wait until we're married, and if you won't marry me until I win gold, I think I might go crazy," Yuri said. 

Victor grinned, touching Yuri's cheek, "Am I too attractive for you, Yuri?" 

" _Yes_ ," Yuri laughed. "Victor, look at you." Yuri gestured vaguely to the lot of the man. "Every time I did Eros I thought of you. And thought about kissing you. And..." 

"Touching me?" Victor teased, the volume of his words dropped just for Yuri's ears. "Did you imagine me with my long hair? Laying out on your bed? Did you make me cry your name?"

Yuri's face was beet red, but he wasn't about to stop now. 

"Yuuuuri," Victor breathed near his ear, voice catching like he was in pain. Then he pulled back with those tantalizing eyes. "Was it like that?"

Yuri growled. "I want that." He caught Victor's hand in his own and squeezed tight enough that the tips of his nails bit into Victor's skin.

"Does it have to go both ways?" Victor asked. "Neither of us can enjoy each other until marriage?"

The thought gave Yuri pause. He'd never considered that before. 

"Or..." Victor mused. "There are plenty of other ways you could make me cry your name. We could experiment."

Yuri blushed. He'd never thought of _that_ either. His inexperience was showing and it kept his cheeks rosy. 

"Or," Victor said again. "Pure Yuri. If you do want to wait. If you want to save all of this until it boils over. There's one more thing we could do - something we should do no matter what." 

"What thing?"

\----

Several days later, Yuri walked into the lockers to find Victor waiting, dressed in his pink suit from last year's performance and holding a garment box. 

"Eh?" Yuri inquired, but Victor just smiled and offered it to him.

"For you," Victor said. Yuri sat on the bench, casting Victor a last curious look before lifting the lid. 

It was the same outfit as Victor's, only a beautiful blue color like Yuri's glasses that deepened as it descended. 

"I want you to perform my routine for your exhibition," Victor said. "... with a twist."

"A twist?" Yuri asked. 

"Get dressed and come to the ice."

\----

The rink was empty save for Victor's twirling pink, the music of his routine playing into the chilled, cathedral-esque vastness. Yuri took off his guards and stepped onto the ice, skating out to Victor and shadowing his motions. 

"Let me restart it for you," Victor said, catching Yuri's hand and going into a gentle spin with him. Yuri nodded, parting to take position. 

When Victor cued the music, he started the familiar routine, seeing nothing but Victor in his head. The opening was something he'd never be able to forget as long as he lived. He'd studied it, mimicked it, during one of the hardest times of his life, and that leaked video had changed his life forever. 

It had brought Victor into his life. 

The moment he thought it, Victor was there, on the ice with him, skating to join him.

"Don't stop," Victor said, and then he was alongside Yuri, lifting Yuri. "Footwork here, horseshoe turn, take my hand," he keyed Yuri. Yuri was awkward, stumbling, as he realized what Victor meant. 

"You're going to skate with me?" Yuri stopped mid-routine to ask, his eyes glowing. 

Victor laughed, turning back and skating right up to Yuri, catching both of his hands and kissing his forehead. 

"The ice has always been about love, Yuri," Victor said. "What better place for ours?"


	7. Cry My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from the [Interactive Fic](http://nomastuff.com/whenitsreal.html). Play first to avoid spoilers!
> 
> This is **Ending #5: Cry My Name**  
>  To get this ending, have Yuri go to Victor while both are sober, and choose the experiment option.

Yuri should have realized Victor would make time and space for him. He spent all of three seconds hovering on the edge of Victor's circle before Victor swept in, wrapped Yuri in his arms, and turned him to the gathered group.

"You all know my Yuri," Victor smiled down to him.

 _My Yuri_ , Yuri blushed.

"Congratulations on your medal."

"Good job on the new record."

"You set a high bar for next year."

"We can't wait to see all of you on the ice."

 _My Yuri_ , was all he heard; the rest of it just washed over him. 

"Can I steal my coach?" Yuri begged the crowd, and they made room for their exit. 

Yuri led Victor away, Victor more than happy to follow, and found them a pair of seats away from everyone else. Chris looked like he was about to approach, but Victor caught his eye and gestured for a moment. 

"Yuri," Victor said. "What is it?"

"If I want to wait until we're married, and if you won't marry me until I win gold, I think I might go crazy," Yuri said. 

Victor grinned, touching Yuri's cheek, "Am I too attractive for you, Yuri?" 

" _Yes_ ," Yuri laughed. "Victor, look at you." Yuri gestured vaguely to the lot of the man. "Every time I did Eros I thought of you. And thought about kissing you. And..." 

"Touching me?" Victor teased, the volume of his words dropped just for Yuri's ears. "Did you imagine me with my long hair? Laying out on your bed? Did you make me cry your name?"

Yuri's face was beet red, but he wasn't about to stop now. 

"Yuuuuri," Victor breathed near his ear, voice catching like he was in pain. Then he pulled back with those tantalizing eyes. "Was it like that?"

Yuri growled. "I want that." He caught Victor's hand in his own and squeezed tight enough that the tips of his nails bit into Victor's skin.

"Does it have to go both ways?" Victor asked. "Neither of us can enjoy each other until marriage?"

The thought gave Yuri pause. He'd never considered that before. 

"Or..." Victor mused. "There are plenty of other ways you could make me cry your name. We could experiment."

Yuri blushed. He'd never thought of _that_ either. His inexperience was showing and it kept his cheeks rosy. 

"Or," Victor said again. "Pure Yuri. If you do want to wait. If you want to save all of this until it boils over. There's one more thing we could do - something we should do no matter what." 

"I want to experiment."

\----

"Now, should we start with me crying your name, or you crying mine?" Victor smirked, having dragged Yuri out of the ballroom with all the ceremony of a teenage dance. He found an administrative office, lights off for the night, door unlocked, and maneuvered them inside. 

"Last time, you made me say your name," Victor said, kissing the corner of Yuri's mouth. Victor pressed him forward until Yuri's back hit the wall and there was nowhere left to move. Everything was shadows, but Yuri felt it clear as day when Victor's hands started loosening his belt. "Let me return the favor?"

"Are you going to--"

"Shhh," Victor interrupted him with a kiss. "Enjoy it."

Victor's hands helped him out of his pants, holding him in his palm and drawing his fingers in luxurious patterns as his lips trailed up Yuri's neck.

"I didn't get to kiss your medal, so I'll have to find something else to kiss," Victor whispered. Yuri clutched onto Victor's back with a gasp, feeling as he lowered to his knees.

"Victor!" Yuri choked. 

"Mmm, that's a good start, but I want you to say it with more feeling," Victor said, the heat of his breath blossoming between Yuri's legs. Yuri was glad for the wall behind him, supporting him as his knees faltered. 

Was Victor really going to -- oh, _god_.

" _Victor_ ," again. Answered only by a bemused "Mmmm?" and the shivering heat as Victor chuckled around him. 

"Nnh!" Yuri groaned, his hand finding Victor's hair and tangling in the strands. His head tipped back, his mouth hung open, and every moment felt better than the last. In the dark there were no visuals to distract him from Victor's ministrations. He felt every twirl of Victor's tongue, every ounce of pressure as Victor tightened his cheeks into a vacuum. He felt everything, each one another molten brick stacked on a tower that was doomed to fall. 

"Victor, _Victor_ , please," Yuri begged, because his very foundation was shattering and he was so close and all he needed was a little bit - just a little bit -- 

Victor's lips slid across him, taking everything, and when it pushed Yuri over taking even more. 

Yuri cried out, an unformed utterance of pure pleasure, followed by a breathless, heartfelt, indescribable: " _Victor_." 

A soft, equally breathless chuckle. Soft hands cleaning him up, cupping his cheeks. 

" _That_ is what I wanted I wanted to hear."


	8. Victor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from the [Interactive Fic](http://nomastuff.com/whenitsreal.html). Play first to avoid spoilers!
> 
> This is **Ending #6: Victor**  
>  To get this ending, have Yuri go to Victor while both are sober, and choose the both ways option.

Yuri should have realized Victor would make time and space for him. He spent all of three seconds hovering on the edge of Victor's circle before Victor swept in, wrapped Yuri in his arms, and turned him to the gathered group.

"You all know my Yuri," Victor smiled down to him.

_My Yuri_ , Yuri blushed.

"Congratulations on your medal."

"Good job on the new record."

"You set a high bar for next year."

"We can't wait to see all of you on the ice."

_My Yuri_ , was all he heard; the rest of it just washed over him. 

"Can I steal my coach?" Yuri begged the crowd, and they made room for their exit. 

Yuri led Victor away, Victor more than happy to follow, and found them a pair of seats away from everyone else. Chris looked like he was about to approach, but Victor caught his eye and gestured for a moment. 

"Yuri," Victor said. "What is it?"

"If I want to wait until we're married, and if you won't marry me until I win gold, I think I might go crazy," Yuri said. 

Victor grinned, touching Yuri's cheek, "Am I too attractive for you, Yuri?" 

" _Yes_ ," Yuri laughed. "Victor, look at you." Yuri gestured vaguely to the lot of the man. "Every time I did Eros I thought of you. And thought about kissing you. And..." 

"Touching me?" Victor teased, the volume of his words dropped just for Yuri's ears. "Did you imagine me with my long hair? Laying out on your bed? Did you make me cry your name?"

Yuri's face was beet red, but he wasn't about to stop now. 

"Yuuuuri," Victor breathed near his ear, voice catching like he was in pain. Then he pulled back with those tantalizing eyes. "Was it like that?"

Yuri growled. "I want that." He caught Victor's hand in his own and squeezed tight enough that the tips of his nails bit into Victor's skin.

"Does it have to go both ways?" Victor asked. "Neither of us can enjoy each other until marriage?"

The thought gave Yuri pause. He'd never considered that before. 

"Or..." Victor mused. "There are plenty of other ways you could make me cry your name. We could [experiment."

Yuri blushed. He'd never thought of _that_ either. His inexperience was showing and it kept his cheeks rosy. 

"Or," Victor said again. "Pure Yuri. If you do want to wait. If you want to save all of this until it boils over. There's one more thing we could do - something we should do no matter what." 

"I..." Yuuri couldn't get that first option out of his head. "You mean I could...?" and his eyes trailed down Victor's body.

\----

"You've done this before?" Yuri asked, back in their hotel room.

Yuri looked down at Victor's naked body, all toned muscle, flush and ready. The tips of his fingers shone wet, decorated in the same slickness between Yuri's legs and his own. Yuri hadn't let Victor touch him - knew it would all be over if Victor did - so Victor had touched himself, and watched, and now waited, yearning.

"Yes," Victor said. Yuri had never had someone look at him the way Victor was now. "But that story can wait. And I can't."

He sat up, kissed Yuri, begging with his lips, and then laid back again, his hand trailing down Yuri's side. His legs tucked up, instinct making his toes point. Even raw and completely exposed he had every hallmark of a masterful, beautiful performer. 

"What if I like making you wait?" Yuri asked. It was _need_ \- that's what was in Victor's eyes. Need and trust and Yuri had never felt those before. It intoxicated him. Empowered him. All of that pink in Victor's cheeks? At the tips of his ears? Between his legs? That was for _him_. 

He slid between Victor's legs, groaned when they wrapped around him. 

"Yuuri," Victor intoned, tightening his legs to bring Yuri closer. "Please, Yuri?" 

Yuri felt the familiar rising tide of fears - what if he hurt Victor? What if he came immediately? What if - and he pushed them all down again and pressed his body to Victor's. The resistance he felt made him shudder. He braced himself over Victor with one hand, stared at him, and increased the pressure. A little more. A little more. And then it was gone, and he'd broken through, and they both cried out as Yuri's hips came flush to Victor's own. 

"Yuuri," Victor gasped, his cheeks so red, lips parted, desperate. 

"Wait," Yuri said, because he wasn't sure he could move and not come. "Wait."

And Victor groaned and ran his hands over Yuri's back and _clenched_.

"Victor!" Yuri warned, and he pulled out and thrust to break the sensation. Pulled out and thrust and Victor said his name again, tilted his head back and grabbed his ass and cried for him and Yuri _thrust_. 

He wasn't going to last and he didn't care. Victor's head was thrown back, pleasured gasps escaping with every thrust, knuckles in his mouth to quiet himself. And Yuri grabbed this body, this gorgeous body, this perfect body, and pulled it close to him and onto him and thrust into it and cried _Victor!_ because it was so much more than just a gorgeous perfect body.

"Victor!" he cried, because the world was ending, shattering, exploding, all of the heat in the core of the earth jettisoning outward and razing any thought, any logic, any idea in its wake. Only sensation remained. 

Warmth. Wetness. Pressure. Lips. _Yuuuuri_.

_Yuuuri_ \- he liked that one best. 

A sigh, a smile: "Victor..."


	9. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from the [Interactive Fic](http://nomastuff.com/whenitsreal.html). Play first to avoid spoilers!
> 
> This is **Ending #7: Confession**  
>  To get this ending, have sober Yuri go to drunk Victor.

Victor had been drinking. Yuri had, surprisingly, kept his intake under control, and in his sobriety decided that perhaps a loose tongue would get answers out of Victor that Yuri hadn't managed before. They lingered in a corner of the ballroom, shadowed, and Victor draped himself conveniently over Yuri's body, nestling into his neck, breathing over his skin, muttering his name.

"I know I said I wanted to wait until we were married, and I do, but, but I want to talk about the rest. We've kissed, haven't we? I touched you and I --" Yuri blushed. He felt his chest caving in. All the symptoms of his insecurities. 

He pushed them away.

"And I liked it," Yuri continued. He just had to keep that fear at bay. Hold himself together. "Are you listening, Victor? It made me realize what Eros is." 

No. There he was, doing it again. He needed to speak clearly. 

"It made me realize how much I want you," Yuri corrected. Victor was looking up now from Yuri's shoulder, wavering. "I want to touch you like that and I want you to touch me like that and I don't know if I can wait a year - maybe years - maybe forever - before that happens."

Victor stared at him, the hard gaze of intoxication battling against focus, comprehension, intention. 

"You --"

"Don't joke, Victor," Yuri glared. "Don't joke with me tonight. Don't make me prove myself any more. If you don't want to be with me, just say so." 

Victor swallowed, still staring, those blue-green eyes never leaving Yuri's.

"Yuuuuri," Victor drawled. His fingers slid up into Yuri's hair, thick and stumbling from the champagne. Then they trailed to Yuri's arm: bicep, forearm, wrist, palm. He held Yuri's hand and brought it between his legs.

"Look what you do to me," Victor whispered. His eyes closed, forehead resting against Yuri's as his hips rolled forward into Yuri's hand.

Yuri's fingers curled around the shape of it, eliciting a muffled breath from Victor. He explored the contours through Victor's slacks, the moment feeling somehow more intimate than it ever had in the hot springs, naked and bare. Victor pressed himself against Yuri's palm, and that pressure, that heat, that unbearable steely solidity, made Yuri tremble.

"Whenever you want me, Yuri, I am yours," Victor said. He forced his eyes open again, taking Yuri's free hand and bringing it to his lips. "You already won my heart. You don't need to win anything else."


	10. Give In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from the [Interactive Fic](http://nomastuff.com/whenitsreal.html). Play first to avoid spoilers!
> 
> This is **Ending #8: Give In**  
>  To get this ending, have drunk Yuri go to sober Victor, and choose to give in.

Yuri had had too much to drink. No one else was surprised, assuming this was Yuri's typical party behavior. Victor, on the other hand, worried Yuri was hurting, and welcomed Yuri's drunken stumbles with open arms. 

They both fell backwards into a chair, and Victor waited patiently until Yuri's flailing form got situated in his lap, laying over him like a blanket. 

"Viiiictoruuu," Yuri sang.

"Yuuri," Victor crooned. "Drink some water."

He held a glass to Yuri, who pulled himself together enough to pout at Victor before drinking. 

"'M too hot," Yuri said, pulling inconsequentially at his tie. Victor slipped the jacket off Yuri's shoulders, then loosened his tie for him and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

"Are we doing this outside of the rooms this year?" Chris asked as he watched Victor - to all appearances - undressing Yuri. 

"He's hot," Victor explained.

"Not as hot as me," Chris grinned, resting his chin on his hand. "Why aren't you undressing me, Victor?"

"No one's as hot -- as Victor," Yuri declared, arms around Victor's neck, weilding a sloppy, delighted smile. 

"Mmm. True for now, Yuri, but one day a new prince will reign," Chris mused. "Yurio is too young to have Victor's sexuality, but he will grow into it."

"I want -- Victor's sex--" Yuri started.

Chris and Victor both waited for him to finish the word, but it never came.

Chris snorted. "One day, Victor, you must invite me to join you, but it looks like Yuri needs all your attention right now."

He left the table, leaving Victor to his drunken fiance, who was starting to wiggle in Victor's lap and make those same undulations he had last year. 

"Take me, Victoru-coachi," Yuri said. "Show me how to seduce you."

"Yuuuri," Victor said, "You said you wanted to wait; we have to wait."

"Coachiiiii," Yuri whined. 

Victor stood up, Yuri hanging onto him like a koala, and collected a tall glass of water in one hand as he used the other to keep Yuri upright. Yuri half danced at his side as he walked towards the exit. 

"Drink, Yuuri," Victor said, "All of it."

Another pout met with another stern look and Yuri was downing the glass, pausing only for breath. 

Victor nodded his approval and hefted Yuri into the elevator, steadying him until they arrived at their floor and Victor helped them into the room.

\----

Once inside, Yuri all but dragged Victor to the bed, pulling him down and -- and doing something with his hips that Victor could only assume was intended to be sexual but wound up ineffectual at best.

"Yuuri," Victor laughed.

"Victor, I can't wait," Yuri whined. He was taking off his clothes, frustrated that his belt wouldn't come undone. Victor sighed fondly and started to help him, pulling his tie off, unbuttoning his shirt, and this seemed to calm Yuri down. He went still and watched Victor work, shoes and socks discarded, pants folded and set aside, until Yuri was in his underwear. Victor tried to put a nightshirt on him but Yuri staunchly refused.

"More water," Victor said, and Yuri drank, and then Yuri whined again as he sat in Victor's lap. 

"I don't want to wait," Yuri said. "Why do we have to wait?"

"Because when you were sober you said you wanted to wait," Victor said. 

"I'm sober!"

"You're not."

Yuri pouted, twisted around to face him. "I want to be with you." Victor's heart ached as he watched Yuri try, adorably, to focus enough to undo the buttons of Victor's shirt. When Victor tried to help, Yuri pushed him away. It was another five minutes before Victor's shirt joined Yuri's on the ground. 

"You're firmer than me," Yuri said, his hand splaying out on Victor's stomach.

"We eat differently," Victor said, not about to fuel Yuri's insecurities. His hand mirrored Yuri's, settling on Yuri's stomach, "and have different metabolisms."

"You feel good," Yuri said, looking down at Victor's hand. His cheeks were red from alcohol and the feel of skin. "Put your hand lower?"

"Yuuri.."

" _Please_ ," Yuri begged. Victor stared at him, scanning his eyes for something, teal searching brown. 

\----

Whether or not he found it, he sighed and dipped his hand down, resting it on the dark cloth. Yuri's breathing hitched. He shuddered and twisted around so his back was against Victor's chest, settled between his legs before pulling Victor's hand in again.

"No more than this, Yuri," Victor said, hand stroking over the fabric.

"Okay," Yuri agreed, voice little more than a quick breath. Victor hugged Yuri with his other arm, holding him close and nestling his cheek against Yuri's hair. As the shape under his hand solidified he caught its curves and brushed his fingers along them, listening to the rhythmic patterns he could make out of Yuri's breaths. A sharp inhale if he pressed there, a gasp if he brushed here.

He felt the tension in Yuri's shoulder blades as he kept touching, saw the furrows in the sheets from Yuri's grip. And then, with a silent wince, that tension knotted - tighter, tighter, tighter - and then all at once relaxed. Yuri was like wax, melted over Victor's body, sighed like a dream come true.

Yuri didn't say a word, just nestled into Victor and in moments had exhausted himself to sleep. Victor cleaned him up, but when he tried to leave found Yuri's arms clamped around him. With a sigh, he kicked off his pants and climbed in beside Yuri, holding him until they both found their dreams.


	11. Resist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from the [Interactive Fic](http://nomastuff.com/whenitsreal.html). Play first to avoid spoilers!
> 
> This is **Ending #9: Resist**  
>  To get this ending, have drunk Yuri go to sober Victor, and choose to resist.

Yuri had had too much to drink. No one else was surprised, assuming this was Yuri's typical party behavior. Victor, on the other hand, worried Yuri was hurting, and welcomed Yuri's drunken stumbles with open arms. 

They both fell backwards into a chair, and Victor waited patiently until Yuri's flailing form got situated in his lap, laying over him like a blanket. 

"Viiiictoruuu," Yuri sang.

"Yuuri," Victor crooned. "Drink some water."

He held a glass to Yuri, who pulled himself together enough to pout at Victor before drinking. 

"'M too hot," Yuri said, pulling inconsequentially at his tie. Victor slipped the jacket off Yuri's shoulders, then loosened his tie for him and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt.

"Are we doing this outside of the rooms this year?" Chris asked as he watched Victor - to all appearances - undressing Yuri. 

"He's hot," Victor explained.

"Not as hot as me," Chris grinned, resting his chin on his hand. "Why aren't you undressing me, Victor?"

"No one's as hot -- as Victor," Yuri declared, arms around Victor's neck, weilding a sloppy, delighted smile. 

"Mmm. True for now, Yuri, but one day a new prince will reign," Chris mused. "Yurio is too young to have Victor's sexuality, but he will grow into it."

"I want -- Victor's sex--" Yuri started.

Chris and Victor both waited for him to finish the word, but it never came.

Chris snorted. "One day, Victor, you must invite me to join you, but it looks like Yuri needs all your attention right now."

He left the table, leaving Victor to his drunken fiance, who was starting to wiggle in Victor's lap and make those same undulations he had last year. 

"Take me, Victoru-coachi," Yuri said. "Show me how to seduce you."

"Yuuuri," Victor said, "You said you wanted to wait; we have to wait."

"Coachiiiii," Yuri whined. 

Victor stood up, Yuri hanging onto him like a koala, and collected a tall glass of water in one hand as he used the other to keep Yuri upright. Yuri half danced at his side as he walked towards the exit. 

"Drink, Yuuri," Victor said, "All of it."

Another pout met with another stern look and Yuri was downing the glass, pausing only for breath. 

Victor nodded his approval and hefted Yuri into the elevator, steadying him until they arrived at their floor and Victor helped them into the room.

\----

Once inside, Yuri all but dragged Victor to the bed, pulling him down and -- and doing something with his hips that Victor could only assume was intended to be sexual but wound up ineffectual at best.

"Yuuri," Victor laughed.

"Victor, I can't wait," Yuri whined. He was taking off his clothes, frustrated that his belt wouldn't come undone. Victor sighed fondly and started to help him, pulling his tie off, unbuttoning his shirt, and this seemed to calm Yuri down. He went still and watched Victor work, shoes and socks discarded, pants folded and set aside, until Yuri was in his underwear. Victor tried to put a nightshirt on him but Yuri staunchly refused.

"More water," Victor said, and Yuri drank, and then Yuri whined again as he sat in Victor's lap. 

"I don't want to wait," Yuri said. "Why do we have to wait?"

"Because when you were sober you said you wanted to wait," Victor said. 

"I'm sober!"

"You're not."

Yuri pouted, twisted around to face him. "I want to be with you." Victor's heart ached as he watched Yuri try, adorably, to focus enough to undo the buttons of Victor's shirt. When Victor tried to help, Yuri pushed him away. It was another five minutes before Victor's shirt joined Yuri's on the ground. 

"You're firmer than me," Yuri said, his hand splaying out on Victor's stomach.

"We eat differently," Victor said, not about to fuel Yuri's insecurities. His hand mirrored Yuri's, settling on Yuri's stomach, "and have different metabolisms."

"You feel good," Yuri said, looking down at Victor's hand. His cheeks were red from alcohol and the feel of skin. "Put your hand lower?"

"Yuuri.."

" _Please_ ," Yuri begged. Victor stared at him, scanning his eyes for something, teal searching brown. 

\----

"Yuuri," Victor soothed. Instead of lowering his hand he brought it up to Yuri's cheek. He touched the very tip of his nose together with Yuri's and brushed it back and forth.

"I want you, too," Victor said. "And if you drink your water, and wake up tomorrow, and tell me that you don't want to wait, then I will do whatever you want." 

Yuri stared at him, bright red. 

"But until you tell me that, I'm just going to stay here with you and enjoy how cute you look when your cheeks are this color."

"Victor," Yuri whined. 

"Yuuri," Victor countered. "Rest. I'll take care of you."


	12. I Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an excerpt from the [Interactive Fic](http://nomastuff.com/whenitsreal.html). Play first to avoid spoilers!
> 
> This is **Ending #10: I Want You**  
>  To get this ending, have Yuri and Victor both get drunk.

"Victor!" Yuri pointed. 

"Yuri!!!" Victor returned. 

Both of them had had far too much to drink, and both of them were dealing with it in similar, overly affectionate ways. They leapt at each other, collided, but held onto each other so tightly that they didn't fall back, as physics might have dictated. Instead they became a stumbling monster, and somewhere in it started to kiss, and grapple, and both of them realized that this was the answer to every swirling feeling they'd had that night.

"I want you," Yuri panted.

"I want _you_ ," Victor agreed. 

Chris covered Yurio's eyes as the pair careened past, pulling at shirts and ties as they backed through the ballroom doors, every intention of reaching their hotel room and never leaving. 

They made it to the stairwell before they'd tumbled out of their pants and shirts and knelt together, faces locked, fingers prying. Both hands filled with flesh, squeezing, groping, wanting. 

There was a moment when they pulled back, licking lips, staring at each other. They sized each other up, gauging, both wondering who would lead and who would follow.

Victor broke the ceasefire with a smooth smile, a charming, drunken grin:

"Trust me?" and when Yuri nodded he laid him back.

The stairwell echoed with Yuri's soft cries as Victor's head dipped between his legs. The alcohol annihilated what little inhibitions Victor might have had and at the same time made Yuri so blindly eager and relaxed that what normally would have taken a quarter of an hour was effective in minutes. Victor's fingers and mouth turned Yuri into a mewling kitten, begging for more. 

"Victor," Yuri gasped as those green-blue eyes hovered above him again. Victor flashed him that startling smile, helped guide his ankles up, and then eased forward. He watched Yuri's eyes widen as he sank inside, felt Yuri's arms come up to clutch at his back. He mouthed Victor's name, breath lost at the feeling. 

With one arm Victor held Yuri close, the other adding to the sensations between them, giving something for Yuri to focus on if his thrusts evinced any discomfort. But Yuri showed no signs of anything but wild lust and awe and joy. His ankles locked behind Victor, his nails scratched, and his mouth - when it wasn't making rhythmic noises of pleasure - latched onto Victor's neck and bit and suckled and groaned.

Thanks to the alcohol, Victor's body lasted far longer than it ought to have. The heat, volcanic as it was, built steadily for moments, then minutes, and then Victor lost track entirely until, at long last, it all came crashing down.

\----

Yuri woke up with a headache, not daring to open his eyes. He was hot, and it took several moments to realize that it was because his body was twined together with another. 

His eyes fluttered open, saw Victor's bare chest, Victor's delicate, sleeping face. He saw Victor's golden ring, the hand laced together with Yuri's own. 

He shifted, only to discover how sore his ass was. His first thought was recollecting the last fall he'd had on the ice, but when he reached to push down his sweatpants and check the bruise he found only bare flesh and a stickiness that made all his memories bob to the surface. It hadn't been a fall at all.

His gasp startled Victor awake, but it took Victor far less time to remember. Yuri could see it all flash in front of his eyes, and when it ended Victor was smiling at him, so warm and fond that Yuri swam right back into his arms. That was when he noticed the little marks on Victor's neck, red and purple bruises with suspiciously crescent moon indentations. 

Yuri traced them tentatively, amazed that he could have been that aggressive. Victor hummed in his throat, skin vibrating beneath Yuri's fingers.

"How do you feel?" Victor asked. 

"Perfect," Yuri said. Then: "Sore." 

Victor reached down and cupped Yuri's bare backside. "I'm sorry; I tried to control myself." But Yuri was already smiling, already lifting himself up from Victor's chest to gaze down at him. Victor's eyes trailed down his body and his hand came around front to touch the eager tip between Yuri's legs. 

"Don't be sorry," Yuri said, eyes glinting. "That just means it's my turn."


End file.
